Veronica Star Sapphire
by Kid Zatanna
Summary: DCArchie crossover. Veronica Lodge has a new jewel and attitude!
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Star Sapphire

By Kid Zatanna

This fan-fic uses charicters that are owned by Warner Communications and Archie Comics. It is only for fun, not profit

I really hate what the publisher has done to Veronica in the past ten years, they used to have Chyerl Blossam for a "whipping girl" but since they dropped her for being "too risque", they seemed to dump it all on Veronica. So I wrote this story to make her respectable again.

PROLOG:

High above a baseball field, the battle between two superbeings was comeing to a conclusion. Green Lantern fired green rays from his ring at a masked woman in a pink and white bodysuit who was returing the fire with blueish rays from her gloved hands and tiara. They were almost evenly matched and both knew that only skill and cunning would win the battle. The woman--known as "Star Sapphire"--dove for the ground and Green Lantern turned to entrap the villianess with his green energy but he saw her roll over onto her back and fire a blast!

Stunned, the hero fell to the ground, only his power ring prevented him from breaking every bone in his body. Star Sapphire landed gracefully before him, strikeing a haughty pose.

"Surrender, Green Lantern!" she demanded of the recovering hero. "Admit that I have defeated you while you can still walk!"

"Not while I have _this!"_ He said, pulling a small cylinder from his glove.

Star Sapphire took a defencive stance and...stared. Then she smiled.

"A _fountain pen?"_ She laughed, dropping her defences.

"Err, it was supposed to me a mini-laser," John Stuart/Green Lantern said sheepishly. "Looks like I grabbed the wrong weapon. Maybe I can write you a _nasty letter?"_

The dark-haired woman laughed with genuine amusement; men are such idiots! She stopped laughing when a "pop!" came from the "pen" and a cloud gushed out.

"AAAGGGH! My eyes!" She screamed.

John Stuart was on his feet in an instant, useing his ring to grab the woman's tiara with it's power gem. Once she was disarmed, he played the ring's light over her face, cleaning out the tear gas. The first thing SS saw was her sapphire.

"You fool! I don't need to wear my sapphire to control it!"

"I know that," GL said and sealed it in a energy ball.

Cut off from the alien gem's influence, Star Saphire groaned and went limp, her mind reverting back to that of Carol Ferris. A blue and red streak flashed to Carol's side as Supergirl landed and kept the woman from falling.

"Sorry I'm late, John," She told her fellow Justice Leaguer. "But I can see you have things under control."

"Uhh...what happened?" Carol groaned, then noted her costume. "Oh no, not again! I hope I didn't hurt anyone."

"You couldn't help yourself," Kara asured her. "Green Lantern, what are we going to do? It seems that no matter where that thing is hidden, it will be found and then posess some brunette."

"I've thought about that. The best thing to do would be to send it to another dimention where there are no Zamarons or Green Lanterns."

With a silent command to his power ring, Green Lantern detatched the sapphire from it's setting. The gem floated above the three, then shot into the sky, entering the multiverse...

PART ONE

At Riverdale high school, the football and cheerleading teams were on the practice field. Coach Cleats smiled as the boys ran a neat blitz, they always played better when the girls were present. Although the girls were takeing a short break, they cheered and waved their pom-pons, causeing their coach, Miss Shapely, to smile. Her girls always performed better when the boys were present.

"Look at them go!" Cried Betty Cooper. "They sure love to show off for us!"

"Of course they do," said Veronica Lodge as she gazed into a hand mirror. "Because we're worth it!"

"Look! Up in the sky!" Shouted a cheerleader. "It's a _bird!"_

"It's a _cannonball!"_ Suggested Midge.

Whatever it was, it was flying towards the school! Then, incredibly, it seemed to slow down and _turn,_ heading for the sidelines where the girls were! It hit the ground, landing at Veronica's feet.

"Holy cow!" Someone said.

Veronica picked the thing up and looked it over with intrest. For something that had fallen from space, it was surpriseingly cool.

"Wow!" Said Virginia, comeing over for a look. "A meteorite!"

"It's a _sapphire," _Veronica sighed, rolling her eyes. Some girls have no class. "Thirty-five carots, flaw...less..." Her voice trailed off.

"It's not fair!" Cried Jane. "Jewlery just falls out of the sky for the rich girl!"

Betty scenced that something was wrong. Her friend was stareing at the gem as if hypnotised.

"Veronica," she said, touching the other girl's arm. "Are you alright?"

Veronica turned with a strange smile.

"Of course _we_ are," she said with a BRITISH accent.

Veronica held the sapphire above her raven bangs. It glowed and blueish energy spread from it, takeing shape. A tiara formed on the girl's head, makeing a place for the gem. The energy flowed downward, changeing her blue, white and gold cheerleader's uniform into a pink and white body-suit with a wide white belt emblazoned with a starburst design. A 'cat mask' covered the Lodge hieress' face, her knee socks became pantyhose and her sneakers were turned into close-fitting, mid-heeled boots.

"Holy cow..." someone said again.

Veronica again took up her mirror and checked herself out, obviously pleased with her new look. Reggie Mantle was at that moment exicuteing an "end run", but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Veronica. That was a mistake, as Archie and Big Moose were comeing at him. They piled up a few feet from her, but the newly-costumed cheerleader mearly gave them a brief look before returning her attentions to her reflection.

Archie and Reggie stared at the girl with jaws hanging open. Moose stared with amazement too, but for a _diffrent _reason.

"Uh, oh!" he said.

A pair of whistle blasts caused Veronica to wince.

"Come on, you guys!" Yelled Cleats. "Lets try that again! And this time, Mantle, try to stay awake!"

The boys made motions in Veronica's direction, trying to clue the coach in to the situation. (Whatever _that _was!)

"That's a _girl," _Coach Cleats sneered sarcasticly. "Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Back to work, girls," Miss Shapely called. "Break's over!"

The cheerleaders also tried to bring Veronica's new look to their coach's attention. But they didn't know the situation any better than the boys did!

"Miss Lodge!" Shapely snapped. "This is cheer practice, not a fashion show! Either get into uniform or leave the field!"

She blew her whistle for emphasis but it was somehow jammed into her mouth when Veronica waved her hand.

"I never did like that noise," the rich girl said softly in her new accent, not her regular Georgia drawl.

"If I could proove you did that," The woman said, casting a stunned look at her whistle. "I would throw you off the team! Now come on! Get into formation!"

As Miss Shapely turned to walk away, she stumbled and fell. To her surprise, she saw that her _shoe laces _were tied together!

"And since you need _proof," _Veronica said, pointing at the coach's feet.

A blue light removed the startled woman's shoes and dropped them into her lap. Shapely went into "full panic mode", screaming for Cleats to come over. Remembering that Virginia had bought an astronamy book on her way to cheer practice, the masked girl sat on the bench, took the book from it's plastic bag and started to read.

"What's going on, Jane?" Cleats asked, ariveing with some of the football players.

A confused and excited babble was his answer as Jane Shapely, the cheerleaders and Moose tried to clue him in. Archie Andrews volinteered to see what the problem was.

"Ronnie is just a little cranky," he told his friends. "I'll talk to her and it'll be OK. You'll see."

"Arch, you don't know what you're getting into..." Moose Mason began as his pal went over to the girl.

"Hey, Ronnie-babe!" He said. "Whatcha doin?"

Star Sapphire paused in her search through the book, but then continued without looking up.

"Want to tell your Archiekins what's buggin' your pretty self?"

The part that was still Veronica told the would-be queen that she _liked_ Archie, so the supervillianess just sighed and ignored his "come-on".

"Err...Veronica? Baby-cakes? Sweety-pie? Honey? Lamb's lettuce?"

OK, _NOW _he was getting on her nerves!

"Excuse me, ma'am," said another voice. "May I speak to you?"

SS looked up to see Big Moose with his helmet in the crook of his arm, bowing like a knight in a movie he saw the other night. At least _this_ boy knew how to address a queen, she thought!

"Yes you may," she nodded with a smile.

"Thank you. Are you the villianess known as 'Star Sapphire'?" Moose asked.

"I am _known _by that name," she told him pointedly.

"Uh, yes. Excuse me, I didn't mean to be rude. But you did fight Green Lantern?"

"That's true."

"And you're the queen of the _Zamarons?"_

"Not yet, I must defeat Green Lantern to proove myself worthy."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Thank you, I'll let you get back to your book," Moose said with a bow.

"You're welcome." Veronica said, searching the book's index.

Moose went back to where the others were gathered, gently pulling Archie with him.

"We're in trouble," he reported.

"What are you talking about, Mason?" His coach groaned.

"_That_ is Star Sapphire!" He whispered, pointing.

"No, it's Veronica in a cute costume," Reggie insisted.

"Oh you boys!" Betty sighed. "_I'll _talk to her, she tells me everthing!"

As Betty approched her best friend, Veronica/Star Sapphire was flipping through the book with a look of desperation on her pretty face.

"It's not here!" She muttered. "The Sapphire Star isn't listed! That means no 'Planet Of Beutiful Women', no Zamarons and from what Veronica's memories tell me, not even a Green Lantern to defeat!"

Veronica Lodge hugged her legs, pressing her face into her knees. It looked like she was going to cry! Betty u-turned and went back to the others.

"You're on your own, you guys!" She told them.

"But why not?" Declared the brunette, getting an idea. "I am already the most important girl in Riverdale, why shouldn't I also be it's queen?"

"Because you're a _fruitcake!" _Cried Shapely, thinking there was safety in numbers. "You should be locked up!"

"Yeah? You and what army?" Smiled Star Sapphire wickedly.

"How about me and the _football team?" _Cleats declared. "Throw _Her Majesty_ off the field!"

"Oh help, help," she said, rolling her eyes as several boys started forward. "I am being attacked."

The alien gem flashed towards the cheerleaders, lifting them up and positioning the squad like defensive line-backers between Veronica and the approaching players. This show of force made the boys pause.

"Uhh, Coach?" Said a confused line-man.

"Jane?" whispered Virginia to her team-mate. "What are we doing?"

"I think we are about to die!" Jane answered, looking at the six-footer before her.

The boys were reluctant to fight their cheerleaders, espesaly since some of them were their girlfriends! Unfortunatly, this worked to one girl's disadvantage...

"Hi, Kathy," said Mike dropping into position. "Remember when you stood me up last week? _HIKE!"_

Mike launched himself forward and Kathy threw her hands up, shouting "Mike, stop!". To everone's surprise, Mike stopped as if he had hit a wall! Kathy looked at her hands, they had _glowed!_ Cautiously Mike started towards her again.

"Stop!" Kathy commanded, thrusting her hands towards him.

Mike stumbled back, it felt like she had _pushed_ him!

"Did you think I would not have provided protection for my minions?" Laughed Veronica, poseing like a 1940's pin-up. "They each now posess _two percent_ of my power! Throw them off the field, my _NEW _Zamarons!"

The girls didn't want to hurt the boys, but that didn't mean that they couldn't have some fun with them! While Kathy zapped Mike with something like static electricty, four girls tossed a boy in a blanket and two others threw energy-created "water balloons" at the retreating football players. Midge, meanwhile, leapped into Moose's arms, saying that if he let her capture him, she would let him "capture" her _next _time! It was a fiasco, the boys were outclassed and over-whelmed. But with Riverdale in trouble, it's hero, 'PureHeart The Powerful' appiered!

"Veronica! I insist that you stop this nonsence at once!" Called Archie/PureHeart.

"Not so fast, carrot-top!" Reggie declared, now costumed as 'EvilHeart'. "If anyone saves Riverdale, it'll be me, EvilHeart!"

"Scram, EvilHeart, I was here first!" PH told him. "Go check your hair, I think it's a quart low."

"Lay off the hair, punk," EH warned. "I'm twice the hero you are!"

"Ha! You only want the glory. I do heroics for the good of all!"

"Get a load of 'Captain Goodie-Two-Shoes'! Why don't go you help a old lady across the street?"

"How about I help you into the _emergency room?" _PH snapped, stepping forward.

"Wussies first," sneered Reggie/EvilHeart, balling his fists.

"Boys! Boys!" Cried Veronica. "The sight of two such brave, noble heros has convinced me that resistance is useless. I surrender," she said, crossing her wrists before her and bowing her head.

"You do?" They chorused with surprise.

"Yes, but the honor of takeing me in belongs to the bravest, strongest and most handsome hero."

"That's me!" They both told her.

"Me!" Yelled PureHeart.

_"Me!" _Returned EvilHeart, thumping his chest.

"She said 'bravest', you mercinary!"

"She said 'most handsome', funny-face!"

"Do you want a fight?"

"No, I have plenty," EH responded. "Have some!"

PureHeart was sucker-punched and fell back. But being the hero he was, Archie sprang into action, fists flying. Star Sapphire chuckled, makeing fools of males was as easy as fishing with dynamite. But just as Riverdale had it's protector, Archie Andrews had one too. Since she had been apart from the other cheerleaders, Betty Cooper had not been included with those who had recived the sapphire up-grade. But she didn't need it, twisting her pony-tail, she became _SuperTeen! _

"Veronica, this joke has gone too far!"

Veronica was surprised to see her friend in the red slacks, cape and bow-tie of SuperTeen.

"Betty? What are you doing in that silly costume?" She asked.

"Silly? Why...well look who's talking!"

"You think so?" Veronica asked, looking down. "Wait, I can fix it."

"Veronica..." Betty began, but stepped back when a glow surrounded the other girl.

Veronica's costume changed. The cotton-candy pink bodysuit became jet black and the mask and tiara merged. The boots stretched past VL's knees and the belt disappiered. Betty was left speachless by the transformation.

"Oh yes, that's much better!" Ronnie smiled, consulting her mirror. "Don't you agree, dear?"

"OK, you look great. But listen; you can't take over Riverdale."

"Sure I can," Ronnie said, not quite understanding.

"No, look: we have our own elected officials here. Our own system of goverment and it _excludes_ royalty. You see?"

"This country's independance was won from the British Empire, wasn't it?"

"That's right," Betty smiled, thinking Veronica was getting the point.

"By winning the American Revolution and over-throwing the Torys, correct?"

"Darned right, we did!"

"Well, then it's OK. Because I'm going to do the same thing for Riverdale."

SuperTeen held her head in her hands as she sighed loudly. Betty could never win an arguement with Veronica, the rich girl was smarter than she let on. She tried again.

"All right, let me put it this way: if you don't give up your nutty idea, I'm going to have to _hurt you!"_

Star Sapphire blinked. This girl was serious!

"Oh go away," She told the heroine, turning back to watch EvilHeart and PureHeart slug it out. "The Queen of the Zamarons does _not _fight with girls."

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned.

"SuperTeen does," Betty told her.

**_POW!_**

Caught by the upper-cut, Veronica/Star Sapphire fell backwards, hitting the ground with her arms and legs spread. SuperTeen was quite satisfyed with the punch and blew on her knuckles like a movie badman blowing the smoke from his gun. But then Star Sapphire lept to her feet and into the air!

"OK!" She shouted angerly. "There _are _exceptions to the rule!"

Light blasted from her gem, but SuperTeen dodged it. SS smiled, she was not aiming for SuperTeen.

_"Screeeech!" _Betty screamed as the cooler full of icewater was dumped on her. "Oh no!" she thought. "When my pony-tail is wet, I'm only slightly more super than Betty Cooper!"

Betty felt her arms being pinned to her sides as she was lifted up and inverted. The girl was then bounced on her head a few times, causeing her eyes to cross. The bounceing stopped and as Betty's vision cleared, she saw a familior figure pass before her eyes untill she was face to up-sidedown face with the villianess.

"Look, SuperTeen," She was told. "I told you: I don't like to fight my own kind. So if you promass not to oppose me, I'll let you go, OK?"

"Owww..." was the reply as Betty clutched her head.

"Hmmm. I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Star Sapphire gently lowered her foe to the ground, even makeing a pillow from the discarded pom-poms (Betty _was_ her best friend, after all) and took stock of the situation. The football team and coaches were keeping what they thought was a safe distance from her, the cheerleaders were milling about, discussing the recent events, PureHeart and EvilHeart had managed to knock each other out and SuperTeen was nurseing a headache. At the moment, she _owned _the field! It was time to rally the troops.

Landing on the players' bench, Veronica struck "Queenly Pose # 7" that immediately drew the cheerleaders' attention.

"Assemble, my Zamarons! I have a royal proclamation to issue!"

"Does she mean us?"

"She has _'issues',_ all right."

"The rich girl is acting weirder than usual."

"What's a _'Zamaron'?"_

Veronica looked towards Heaven with a sigh.

"Cheerleaders," She said, motioning them toward her. "Would you come over here, please? I have an announcement to make. For too long men have led this city. They have done their best, but their blunders have been costly. Meanwhile we women have tried to set a good example, but now it's time to do more: it's time for action! I have decided to take over, and use my powers for the benefit of my people! We ladies shall lead the way to a bright, new tomorrow!"

"I'm surprised at you," SuperTeen said, staggering through her team-mates, holding a chunk of ice to her sore head. "Why set your sights so _low? _Thank you for pounding some scence into my head, my queen," She said, dropping to one knee. "May I speak freely?"

"Yes you may," Star Sapphire told the girl, watching for a trick.

"Your Majesty, Earth is on the threshold of space; men have walked on the moon, we have landed exploritory missions on Mars, probes have been sent outside the solar system. Why settle for a town when the solar system is before you?"

Veronica's eyes sparkled, obviously she was thinking of the possibilitys.

"You're right! What do you say, my ladies?" She asked the cheerleaders.

Courtiers to the ruler of the world? They didn't have to be asked twice!

"Hurray!" The cried, one doing a back-flip. "Long live the Queen!"

"As for you, SuperTeen," SS continued. "You deserve a reward. Hold still."

Sapphire energy played over Betty; she was levitated, turning slowly as her costume changed and her team-mates "ooohed" and "aaahed". When the queen-to-be dropped the girl at her side, the heroine was clad in Star Sapphire's old uniform (With SuperTeen's heart emblem replaceing the starburst design and minus the mask). Veronica had even dried her hair!

"You are now _'Lady SapphireTeen', _my personal companion and secritary."

"Thank you, my queen," Betty said with a bow. "My first act is to arrange for your official announcement. But before that, we must choose a suitable outfit for your debut; and the best place for that would be the Lodge mansion!"

"Good thinking! Come, my Zamarons, we will continue this at my home."

With a wave of her hand, Star Sapphire levitated the girls and flew off, "SapphireTeen" following useing her rocket belt. Back on the ground, Moose Mason shook his head and sighed. Looks like somebody had better take charge.

"Mitch," He called to another boy, pointing at the fallen heros. "See if you can wake those two up! And don't let them run off, I have to get something from my locker."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica Star Sapphire

By Kid Zatanna

This fan-fic uses charicters that are owned by Warner Communications and Archie Comics. It is only for fun, not profit

As we have seen, Veronica kicks boy-butt. I orrigonaly wrote this story so that she could pound that self-centered archie into the ground, but somehow it never happened. I had to be satisfyed with Star Sapphire's responce to his come-on.

PART TWO

"Oooooo, PureHeart!" Veronica cooed. "You're so _powerful!"_

"How perceptive of you to notice, beutiful citizen," Archie responded, flexing a bicep.

"Thank you ever so for freeing me from that mean ol' sapphire," the black-haired girl simpered, cudleing up to him.

"Just doing my job, ma'am," PH said, slipping his arm around her slender waist.

"Is there any way I can repay you for saveing me?"

"Sorry, but a true hero never accepts rewards of money or property."

"But there must be _some _wayI can thank you," she purred, rubbing his mighty chest. "Some way to help you _**wake up!**"_

"Huh?"

"Come on," She said with a boy's voice. "Wake up!"

Just then something wet hit him...

"They're comeing around, Moose," Said the boy with the bucket.

"Uhh? Where's Veronica?" Asked PH.

"What happened?" EH muttered.

"Oh nothing much," Moose said sarcasticly. "Star Sapphire tricked you two into beating each other up, SuperTeen showed up, Star Sapphire changed her costume, pounded SuperTeen, got the cheerleaders and SuperTeen to join her, decided to take over the Earth and flew off with our girls and SuperTeen to the Lodge place. By the way: _**you were a lot of help!**"_

"Then there's no time to lose!" PureHeart announced. "It's off to the Lodge Mansion!"

"Not without EvilHeart, you won't!" Added Reggie.

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**"

Moose Mason's tone stopped them in their tracks.

"Listen, it's like I told my pal Archie," He continued. "You don't know what you're up against."

"And I suppose _you_ do?" Sneered EH.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Moose said, holding an open book before their eyes.

"What the..." muttered PureHeart as they beheld a picture of a brown-haired man in a green and black costume fighting a woman who was dressed like Veronica had been!

EvilHeart took the volume and looked at the cover. It was black and green and there was a green circle with a bar at the top and bottom. In bold letters was the title: _"**The Green Lantern Cronicles.** 1959 to 1976."_

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"From the comics shop," Moose told them.

"Comic books." the masked teen said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, _comic books,"_ Moose responded, takeing back his book. "That's how I know whats going on."

"OK, Moose," Said PH. "But can you tell us how Veronica become a comicbook charicter?"

Moose began, pleased that he could be 'the smart guy' for once.

"Our science teacher, Professor Flutesnoot, told us about the mutiple dimention theory. It's like diffrent channels on a TV set, they're all out there in space, but they use diffrent signals. Now our history teacher, Mr. Howitzer, once talked about how history could have taken a diffrent path and how things would be diffrent today.

"That's a much-used plot in these comics: there are many realitys, called 'Earth-One', 'Earth-Two', Earth-S' and so on. Each of these earths started the same, but somewhere in history, something happened to make it diffrent. Like in our reality, we have superheros like The Web, The Jaguar and you two. In this reality," He added, tapping the book. "They have Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, who in our world are just charicters in comicbooks and movies."

"OK, I guess that makes scence," admited EvilHeart. "Now what's the four-eleven on Veronica?"

"She thinks she's Star Sapphire, or maybe she is. Star Sapphire is the queen of the _Zamarons_," he began, showing them a picture of some women in psudo-Greecian/Roman armor. "Remember? She kept calling our cheerleaders 'Zamarons'. They call their home 'The Planet Of Beutifull Women'."

"They sure are!" Said Pureheart.

"For once, I agree with you," added EH.

"Pay attention! Now the Zamarons are all immortal except for one: by law their queen is a mortal woman who looks like their first queen. When a queen is dieing or dead, they search the universe for her replacement. They chose Carol Ferris."

Here he turned to the begining of the comic story where 'Carol Ferris' was shown flying into the desert in _'Lady Carol'_, her late 1950s fighter plane. To the superheros astonishment, she looked like an older Veronica Lodge!

"They dressed her in one of their queen's costumes and gave her a gem that had great powers," He continued. "But Carol was in love with Green Lantern and didn't want to go. The Zamarons had her commit some fake crimes to draw Green Lantern out so she could defeat him and proove she was better. But Star Sapphire was defeated and the women left her to search for someone else. They left the sapphire behind--by accident or on purpose, I don't know--and Carol Ferris sometimes became Star Sapphire again to fight Green Lantern. Somehow Veronica found it and is trying to become the Zamarons' queen."

"But how did the gem get here from that other world?" Asked Archie/PureHeart.

"Forget that," snapped EvilHeart. "It's here and that's all that matters. I want to know how we get our Veronica back!"

"I don't think you can. No, listen," Moose told them, cutting off all argument. "Green Lantern used his power ring to cut Carol off from the sapphire's energys and you don't have a power ring."

"Do you have a better idea?" Reggie sneered.

"No. And I don't think _anyone _on our earth has that kind of firepower."

"Well it's simple!" EH said, throwing his hands in the air. "We just fight our way past a squad of super-cheerleaders, defeat that turncoat SuperTeen and take out Star Sapphire who has enough fire-power to take on the whole football team. No sweat!"

"Well aren't YOU just a bundle of sunshine?" PureHeart sneered.

Before they could start fighting again, Coach Cleats called to them, waveing Archie's cellphone.

"Hey you, Pureheart! Somebody named 'SuperTeen' want's to talk to you!"

"She probobly wants to discuss _surrender terms._" EvilHeart said as PH took the phone.

"Wait! He said _SuperTeen," _Moose pointed out. "Not _SapphireTeen _as Star Sapphire renamed her!"

"Then she's still on our side!" Reggie said excitedly.

"SuperTeen, where are you?" Archie asked.

"No, I don't want to talk to your supervisor, I want the director of programing!" SuperTeen replied.

"What? Are you feeling OK? This is PureHeart!"

"Perhaps I should make myself clearer," Betty continued. "I'm here at the _Lodge Mansion _with Star Sapphire, the future benevolent ruler of the Earth. She would like to make on announcement on your cable station and we would very much like for it to be on before the evening news. This is, after all, _very important _and I would like to _discuss the situation _with your bosses."

"That's the stuff," Veronica said as she pondered her various outfits.

"SuperTeen," PureHeart said quickly. "Moose seems to know about this Star Sapphire and says that if we can sperate her from the sapphire, we'll get Veronica back!"

"I see. Yes, that would be fine...Um hmm...Now as I said, we're at the Lodge Mansion and I want you to _get busy _on this and _stand by for instructions. _I'll _keep you posted on any changes..._Gooood. Bye-bye."

"That's telling him, Lady SapphireTeen; when dealing with underlings, be polite, but firm," Star Sapphire said, as if quoteing from 'The Queen's Handbook'.

Betty stepped forward, thinking about how she can get the gemstone. Amazeingly, Veronica sat at the vanity and removed her mask so she could brush her hair! ST moved cautiously forward, meaning to grab the mask and jewel before flying out the open balcony doors.

"Oops! Drat." SS muttered as she knocked the hairbrush off the table.

Here was the chance! SuperTeen set her feet, ready to spring, but Veronica reached out and the brush floated up into her hand! BLAST IT!

"Err, how far away can you control your gem, my queen?" ST asked.

"Only thirteen paces. Why?"

"Oh...no reason. I just didn't know that you could. Here, let me do that," the heroine offered, takeing the brush. "A few dozen strokes to bring out the sheen in your _OH MY GOSH!"_

"What? What is it?"

_"Split ends!"_

The villianess gasped, looking in the mirror. This is the chance that Betty had hoped for!

"Now, don't panic. This is not a problem," She said soothingly.

"Don't just stand there! Do something! Get some scissors, trim it!"

"No, this is a job for a professional. We'll go to _Millie's Pamper Parlor_ , she takes walk-ins."

Veronica breathed a sigh of relief, Millie was one of the few people she trusted with her hair. SuperTeen made another call to "the Cable Station" and the two super-beings were soon flying off, the two heros following as secretly as they could.

Another super-powered teen was there already. Cricket O'Dell had used her powers of sniffing out money to find a fifty dollar bill and was useing it to get a new hair style. The doors were open in the corner shop, bringing in a cooling cross-breeze and suddenly it brought in something that only Cricket could detect. She knew that money-scent, it was her friend Veronica Lodge. But there was something strange about it, there was a hint of...jewlery? Just then two costumed girls landed outside and hurried in.

"Oh good," said the blond. "You're not busy. Veronica, I mean, Star Sapphire is going to appier on TV and she needs the full treatment; hair style, shampoo, manicure, pedicure, everything."

A full treatment ment the possibility of a big tip, so the women started preperations. As the queen-to-be settled in the chair, Cricket sniffed the air gently. The masked girl _smelled _like Veronica, but Cricket wasn't sure...

"What are you doing?" The raven-haired girl snapped as an attendant reached for her mask.

"I...I have to remove your mask to work on you," the startled woman said.

_"I'll _take that," SuperTeen told her. "we can't be too carefull, you majesty."

Star Sapphire closed her eyes with a smile as another woman removed one of her boots; it was so good to have a conciencious secritary like SapphireTeen looking after her interests. Suddenly she sat up, pushing away the beauty specialists' hands.

"Wait a minute, something's wrong," she looked around and saw Betty backing towards the door, the sapphire-embedded mask clutched to her chest.

"Give me that!" Veronica demanded.

"Now boys!" ST cried, spinning around.

Eveilheart and PureHeart dropped down before the doors from their hideing-place on the roof. The blond superheroine flung the mask to EvilHeart who was closer.

"Get it away, _fast!"_ She told him and ran out the door to PureHeart's side as EvilHeart flew off.

"What the holy heck is going on here?" Shouted Veronica as she hobbled out, pulling on a boot.

"Veronica, is that really you?" asked PH.

"Well _of course _it's me! Where's the she?"

"Where is who?" Asked ST.

"The Zamaron sapphire I wore. Where is she?"

"Uhhh, EvilHeart has it," Pureheart told her, confused that she spoke of the gem as if it were a liveing thing.

"Well I hope he doesn't try anything funny, because if a MAN tries to use her..."

They were interupted by the sight of a body flying down the street accompanied by the sound of a kettle drum being hit by a pick-up truck and Reggie's scream. He bounced to where the three friends were standing and Star Sapphire's mask fell from his hand.

"...THAT would happen," Veronica concluded.

She picked up the mask and placed it on her face. The heros braced themselves for another fight, but the girl smiled at them.

"Shall we stop for ice-cream? My treat?" She offered in her normal Southern accent.

EPILOG

The crisis was over and the heros (Except Betty, whose costume had been changed by Star Sapphire) were back in their ordinary clothes. Pop tate cast another glance at the four friends seated at the booth and shook his head. He didn't know why Betty and Veronica were dressed in superhero suits, but if those two trend-setters ran around like that, it was a safe bet that half the girls in the high school would soon be wearing such costumes!

"The sapphire contains the memories and skills of the two women who wore her before me," Veronica was saying. "That should be usefull to me as a superheroine."

"Wait, you can't be serious!" Archie said. "You tried to take over the world!"

"And I have the bruises to proove it," Reggie added.

"That was Betty's idea," Ronnie countered.

Betty almost pointed out that both Veronica AND Star Sapphire seemed to relish the idea of ruleing the world, but kept quiet for fear of her head going "bouncey-bouncey" again.

"Anyway, that was all a silly mistake," the brunette continued. "The trip through the dimentions kind of scrambled the Star Sapphire personality; that's why I kept switching from Star Sapphire to Veronica and back again. I guess we have EvilHeart to thank. You see, the blast he took set Star Sapphire back in order. And since I not only LOOK like the Zamaron Queen, but also have a personality simular to Star Sapphire's, she's stableised and can be called upon anytime I need her,"

"Aren't you forgetting that Star Sapphire got you kicked off the Cheerleading squad?" Archie pointed out hopefully, knowing how much Veronica loved cheerleading.

"Oh, there's no need top worry about that, Archie. I'll be re-instated when the other cheerleaders threaten to go on strike."

"Why would they do that?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, why would we do that?" Betty wondered.

"Alright, tell me this: whohired that choriographer to help us with our routines? Who chipped in for uniforms when the school cut off our funding? Who paid Jane and Kathy's expences to Cheer Camp?"

"You did," Betty admitted quietly. "I'll call Miss shapely when I get home."

"Now don't worry about Star Sapphire, she's all right once you get to know her," here she paused with a thoughtfull expression. "Yes, It would be mean not to let you out on occasion. You deserve a holliday now and then." She took a spoonfull of icecream into her mouth. "Mmmm, I can see why this is Veronica's favorite treat!"

The instant change startled her friends, but Archie saw an opportunity. He reached for Veronica's gloved hand.

"You know, you're new in town and I'll be glad to escort you around and show you the highlights of our fair city," Ron couldn't get mad, he reasoned, since she and Star Sapphire were the same person.

"Remove it, or lose it, _peasent," _Star Sapphire said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am."

At that moment the cellphone in her purse beeped "Swan Lake" and she switched back to answer it.

"Hello. Oh hi, daddy!...I'm at Pop Tate's. Archie, Betty and Reggie are with me...no, there's nothing special going on. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," he answered, clenching his fist. "It's just that there are a bunch of _cheerleaders _here who say that they can't let me into _my own house _without permission from THE QUEEN!"

**THE END**


End file.
